


love talk

by nazuniichans



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and a bit of pining, they kiss and shus mad he liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazuniichans/pseuds/nazuniichans
Summary: shu fixes rei up before a live. they kiss. the end. was a short drabble for a friend that decided was good enough to post
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	love talk

“Turn.”

Shu said pointedly, hand on his own hip as his eyes roamed up and down Rei’s torso. The outfit was fitting better than Shu imagined, with such little preparation and warning from the other man.. he was half expecting this outfit to be a tragedy. But no work of Itsuki Shu would leave his eyes being a tragedy. It was simply impossible. So here Shu was, fitting Rei in an outfit made in 48 hours, for a sudden live that he insisted was crucial. And who was Shu to deny an old friend?

“Itsuki-kun is rather particular when it comes to his creations..” Rei sounded like he was complaining. Shu scoffed and waved his hand.

“May I remind you who asked me to make it on such notice, Rei?” He replied curtly, sighing as Shu positioned a needle in his mouth and began adjusting the collar, sewing the final accessories that needed to be put in place. Just a quick refinement was all it needed.

“You could have denied me. Afterall, I hadn’t wished to stress a dear friend out.” Rei stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and then raised a hand to his forehead, the back of his hand pressed warmly against it. A dramatic motion. “But Itsuki-kun is the only one who I know who could pull off such a thing.. I am grateful for you.”

Shu couldnt make the facial expression he wanted to and settled for a “hmph”, before slipping the needle from between his lips and threading it through the fabric to talk without restraint.

“Of course I am the only one. Do you think that brute Kiryu would slave over an outfit for hours on end without any sleep and still manage to make something so close to perfection? I think not.” Shu’s violet eyes narrowed in concentration, the bat pin secured onto the collar with a couple more handstrokes. Rei frowned at the mention of Shu overworking himself.

“Perhaps.. I am not one to undermine one’s abilities.” Rei gave a thoughtful look down towards Shu, pink brows furrowed and his forehead scrunched up in concentration. He lowered his hand down and cupped the side of Shu’s jaw. “My friend, you should not overwork yourself so much, however. Even if it is for me, I would not require you to push yourself so hard.”

Shu glanced towards the side once at Rei’s hand before jerking back a little, but not enough to leave Rei’s hold, red beginning to take place on his cheeks. He cleared his throat once and his violet irises flickered back down to his work, absentmindedly beginning to sew another piece into place. Now Shu had a pout on his lips.

“You requested it so I— ” Shu stopped himself and breathed out through his nostrils, obviously becoming more flustered. He cleared his throat. “I-I mean. It is Undead’s first live against Tenshouin’s Fine. It is necessary.” Shu argued.

“Itsuki-kun.” Rei tilted Shu’s head up now, away from the needle and instead up to Rei’s crimson gaze. His thumb swept over his lower lip once before pulling Shu in closer by his chin. It was brief, but their lips met rather abruptly. It was soft but held some kind of desperate feel to it, melding against one another. Shu’s eyes were wide and the needle that was once positioned through his fingers now hung from the thread still haphazardly sewn into the collar, standing in shock for a brief moment. His brain eventually caught up with what was happening and he was pulling back for a moment, trembling just slightly from confusion.

“Rei.. what are you..”

“Be quiet for once, Shu.”

Rei’s hand moved and settled on Shu’s waist, other hand still cupping his cheek as their lips met again. This time, Shu accepted the action more freely despite his burning embarrassment, moving his lips with Rei’s slowly but surely. Shu wasnt quite sure what to do with his hands (especially with a needle so dangerously hanging from the thread like that) but settled for resting them against his chest, careful not to rumple the fabric he just spent an hour making sure was correct.

The kiss ended after a few more moments and Rei was pulling back with half-lidded eyes, faces still inches from Shu’s. He could practically feel his warm breath on his skin. It left the pink haired man feeling electric and warm. He looked at him in silence until Rei moved in to kiss him again, just a small lasting peck before he was moving away fully. Shu was at a loss for words, blushing madly and unmoving.

Rei chuckled.

“You do not have to explain yourself. I am aware that I am hard to resist.”

Shu was suddenly alive, eyes glaring and with a tsk, he was grabbing the needle and pointing it at Rei with a fierce glare.

“Do you take me for a shallow fool? You..” His eyes darted down to the unfinished button, mumbling something under his breath before continuing aggressively threading the button. A deep laughter rang from Rei, hand squeezing Shu’s waist.

“It is rather the opposite. I just like to poke at you. Let an old man live a little, wont you?~”

Shu said nothing, instead broke the thread and took a step back after smoothing him down, eyes looking away.

“There. You are finished. Now go. Your Undead will be performing soon.”

Rei smiled slightly before turning to look at himself in the mirror, marveling over himself for a moment and then turned back to Shu.

“Thank you, Shu.” He hummed nonchalantly and moved to walk past Shu, but not before leaning in dangerously close and mumbling in a low tone. “I will await for you presence after the live.”

And with a click of the door, Rei was gone and left Shu with his own swirling emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ sajonoroukaku !


End file.
